Jessica Ángeles
) |familiares = Diego Ángeles (hermano) Iván Ángeles (hermano) Luis Daniel Ramírez (tío) Mariana Ortiz (tía) Verania Ortiz (prima) |pais = México |estado = Activa }} Jessica Ángeles es una actriz de doblaje mexicana. Es conocida por darle voz a actrices jovenes como Paola Andino, Jennifer Lawrence, Bridgit Mendler, Kelsey Chow, AnnaSophia Robb, Alyson Stoner, entre otras. Ella es hermana menor del también actor de doblaje Diego Ángeles. thumb|Jessica Angeles doblando a Katniss Everdeen en [[Los Juegos del Hambre (2012)|Los Juegos del Hambre|240x240px]] thumb|Jessica Angeles y siete de sus personajes. Hecho por Anny Garrido Filmografía Teddy_Duncan.png|Teddy Duncan en ¡Buena suerte, Charlie! Bridgit-mendler-26th-annual-kids-choice-awards-01.jpeg|Voz recurrente de Bridgit Mendler Catching Fire Katniss Everdeen Wallpaper.jpg|Katniss Everdeen en Los Juegos del Hambre Scarah.jpg|Scarah Screams en Monster High Momo Hinamori.png|Momo Hinamori en Bleach Anna Sophia Robb.jpg|Voz recurrente de AnnaSophia Robb 332x363-Emma-Alonso.jpg|Emma Alonso en Every Witch Way CarrieWhite-Carrie2013.png|Carrie White en Carrie (2013) Archivo:POraiwo.png|Freya en Smite Unikitty_by_aleximusprime-d79735q.png|Uni-Kitty en La gran aventura LEGO Nanami_anime.jpg|Nanami Momozono en Soy una Diosa ¿Y ahora qué? S2Penny.png|Penny en El increíble mundo de Gumball Chaca.png|Chaca en Las nuevas locuras del emperador Archivo:Chihiro01.jpg|Chihiro en El viaje de Chihiro Bella-character-web-desktop.png|Bella Dawson en Bella y los Bulldogs Kendall_Morgan.jpg|Kendall Morgan en Power Rangers: Dino Charge Películas AnnaSophia Robb *The Way, Way Back - Susanna (2013) *La Montaña Embrujada - Sara (2009) *Jumper - Millie Harris (adolescente) (2008) *Prueba de fe - Loren McCollen (2007) *El mundo mágico de Terabithia - Leslie Burke (2007) *El perro sonriente - Opal (2005) Jennifer Lawrence *Los juegos del hambre: Sinsajo - Parte 2 - Katniss Everdeen (2015) *Los juegos del hambre: Sinsajo - Parte 1 - Katniss Everdeen (2014) *Los juegos del hambre: En llamas - Katniss Everdeen (2013) *Los juegos del hambre - Katniss Everdeen (2012) Chloë Moretz *El justiciero - Alyna / Teri (2014) *Si decido quedarme - Mia Hall (2014) *Muppets 2: Los más buscados - Bocera (2014) *Carrie - Carrie White (2013) Bridgit Mendler *¡Buena suerte, Jessie!: Navidad en Nueva York - Teddy Duncan (2013) *¡Buena suerte, Charlie!: ¡Es Navidad! - Teddy Duncan (2011) *Lemonade Mouth - Olivia White (2011) *The Clique - Kristen Gregory (2008) Makenzie Vega *Golpe de suerte - Katy (2006) *X-Men: La batalla final - Mystique transformada en niña (2006) *La ciudad del pecado - Nancy (2005) *El juego del miedo - Diana Gordon (2004) Jasmine Richards *Camp Rock 2 - Peggy (2010) *Camp Rock - Peggy (2008) *Princesa - Chica patineta (2008) Holliday Grainger *Horas contadas - (2016) *La Cenicienta - Anastasia (2015) Shailene Woodley *El maravilloso presente - Aimee Finecky (2013) *Los descendientes - Alexandra King (2011) Aimee Carrero *Heredero del diablo - Emily (2014) *Level Up: La película - Angie Prietto (2011) Molly C. Quinn *¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? - Melissa Fitzgerald (2013) *Avalon High - Jeniffer / Guinevere (2010) Kelsey Chow *El sorprendente Hombre Araña - Sally Avril (2012) *Hermano Abeja - Matisse Burrows (2010) Dakota Blue Richards *El secreto de la última luna - Maria Merrywether (2008) *La brújula dorada - Lyra Belacqua (2007) Alyson Stoner *Más barato por docena 2 - Sara Baker (2005) *Más barato por docena - Sara Baker (2003) Dakota Fanning *Persiguiendo un sueño - Cale Crane (2005) *El gato - Sally (2003) Otros *Maze Runner: Prueba de fuego - Brenda (Rosa Salazar) (2015/trailer) *Exorcismo en el Vaticano - Angela Holmes (Olivia Taylor Dudley) (2015) *Kingsman: El servicio secreto - Gazelle (Sofia Boutella) (2015) *Tomorrowland - Casey Newton (Britt Robertson) (2015/trailer) *Cometa - Sawa (India Eisley) (2014) *El gran hotel Budapest - Agatha (Saoirse Ronan) (2014) *Código sombra: Jack Ryan - Voces adicionales (2014) *Buenos vecinos - Voces adicionales (2014) *47 Ronin: La leyenda del samurai - Mika (Kou Shibasaki) (2013) *Carrie - Insertos (2013) *Camino hacia el terror 5 - Lita (Roxanne McKee) (2012) *Un tipo rudo - Voces adicionales (2012) * Las ventajas de ser invisible (Trailer) - Sam (Emma Watson) (2012) * La extraña vida de Timothy Green - Joni Jerome (Odeya Rush) (2012) * Detrás de las paredes - Chloe Patterson (Rachel G. Fox) (2011) * Eres tan Cupido - Lily Valentine (Caitlin E.J. Meyer) (2010) * Son como niños - Amber Hilliard (Jamie Chung) (2010) *Puños de honra - María (Danay García) (1ra. versión) (2009) * El libro de los maestros - Katia (María Andreyeva) (2009) * Sin rastros - Annie (Perla Haney-Jardine) (2008) * High School Musical 3 - Voces adicionales (2008) * Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging - Jas (Eleanor Tomlinson) (2008) * Premoniciones - Bridgette Hanson (Courtney Taylor Burness) (2007) * Resident Evil 3: La extinción - Reina blanca (Madeline Carroll) (2007) * El último día del verano - Dory Sorenson (Jennette McCurdy) (2007) * St Trinian's (Doblaje DVD) Andrea (Paloma Faith) (2007) * La nueva cenicienta 2 - Voces adicionales (2007) *Shadow Man - Amanda Foster (Skye Bennett) (2006) * Garfield 2 - Voces diversas (2006) * Menores sin control - Donna Malone (Quinn Shephard) (2006) *Memorias de una geisha - Satsu (Samantha Futerman) (2005) * The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl 3-D Marissa (Sasha Pieterse) (2005) * Niñera a prueba de balas - Lulu Plummer (Morgan York) (2005) * Detective por error - Kate Vann (Tomorrow Baldwin) (2005) * Como si fuera cierto - Zoe (Kerris Dorsey) (2005) * Mee-Shee: El gigante del lago - Pawnee (Jacinta Wawatai) (2005) * ABC del amor - Rosemary (Charlie Ray) (2005) * Padre soltero - Gertie Trinke (Raquel Castro) (2004) * La vuelta al mundo en 80 días Voces adicionales (2004) * Las mujeres perfectas - Kimberly Kresby (Fallon Brooking) (2004) * Misteriosa obsesión - Lauren Correll (Kathryn Faughnan) (2004) * La historia de Brooke Ellison - Brooke Ellison (niña) (Vanessa Marano) (2004) * Confesiones de una típica adolescente - Voces adicionales (2004) * Kill Bill Vol. 1 - Voces adicionales (2003) * Scary Movie 3 - Tabitha (niña) (Naomi Lawson-Baird) (2003) * Eloise en el Plaza - Eloise (Sofia Vassilieva) (2003) * Lizzie McGuire: Estrella pop - Voces adicionales (2003) *El ojo - Ying Ying (Yut Lai So) (2002) *Confesiones de una mente peligrosa - Voces adicionales (2002) * El Señor de los Anillos: Las dos torres - Voces adicionales (2002) *El mosquetero (redoblaje) - Mathilde (Carrie Mullan) (2001) *102 dálmatas - Voces diversas (2000) Series de TV Bridgit Mendler *¡Buena suerte, Charlie! - Teddy Duncan *Jessie - Teddy Duncan *Los hechiceros de Waverly Place - Juliet Van Heusen *¡Que Onda! - Ella misma *Jugando por el mundo - Ella misma *PrankStars - Ella misma *The U-Mix Show - Ella misma Giovonnie Samuels ' *Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción - Nia Moseby *¡Viva Yo! Con su estrella London Tipton - Nia Moseby [[Kaylee DeFer|'Kaylee DeFer]] * Chica indiscreta - Ivy Dickens * Chica indiscreta: Retrospectiva - Ivy Dickens Kelsey Chow *Par de reyes - Mikayla *Jugando por el mundo - Ella misma Otros * Scream Queens - Channel #3 (Billie Lourd) * Every Witch Way - Emma Alonso (Paola Andino) *Bella y los Bulldogs - Bellla Dawson (Brec Bassinger) * Hathaways: Una historia embrujada - Sophie *Del crepúsculo al amanecer (2014) - Kate Fuller (Madison Davenport) *Agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. - Jemma Simmons (Elizabeth Henstridge) Netflix *El diario de Carrie - Carrie Bradshaw (AnnaSophia Robb) *El juego de las mentiras - Laurel Mercer (Allie Gonino) *Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción - Max *Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo - Olivia *Diarios de vampiros - Bonnie Bennett (desde tercera temporada) *American Horror Story - Leah *Glee, buscando la fama - Sunshine Corazón / Bree *Los 4400 - Maia Rutledge (Conchita Campbell) *El misterio de Anubis - Mara Jafray (Tasie Dhanraj) *Zoey 101 - Sara (Janel Parrish) * Doctor House - Andie (Sasha Pieterse) *iCarly - Amber Tate *Sunny entre estrellas - Chastity Ann DeWitt/Chloe *Karkú - Valentina "Vale" Urquieta *Castle - Alexis (Molly C. Quinn) *La peor bruja - Enid Sombra (Jessica Fox) (primera voz) / Ruby Cerezo (Joanna Dyce) (episodio 13) *Barney y sus amigos - Gianna (Selena Gomez) *Parenthood - Hadiie *Royal Pains - Dyvia *Medium - Ariel *Mentes criminales - Lindsey / Eileen Bechtold / Kelly / Jane McBride (Alexa Nikolas) / Courtney Campbell / Voces adicionales *JONAS - Angelina *Grey's Anatomy - Devo Friedman *Caso cerrado - Arletta Marion (1939) (Keke Palmer), Sarah Blake (Spencer Locke), Rita Baxter, Susan Lambert *Las nuevas aventuras de Christine - Kelsi *El diario de Molly - Mindy y Cindy *I Hate My Teenage Daughter - Sophie (Kristi Lauren) *Level Up - Angie Prietto (Aimee Carrero) Series animadas *Monster High - Scarah Screams *Teamo Supremo - Rope Girl *Las nuevas locuras del emperador - Chaca *KND: Los Chicos del Barrio - Voces adicionales *Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse - Teresa (Desde la Segunda Temporada) * El increíble mundo de Gumball - Penny *Ugly Americans - Voces adicionales *El principito (serie animada) - Jouna *Phineas y Ferb - Katie (2da voz) *MAD - Katniss Everdeen (Grey DeLisle), Voces Adicionales (4ªTemp.) *Pinkie Cooper y las Jet Set Pets - Pinkie Cooper *Más allá del jardín - Kathleen Anime *Soy una Diosa ¿Y Ahora Qué? - Nanami Momozono *Hamtaro - Penélope *Blood+ - Sonya *Bleach - Momo Hinamori *Inuyasha - Enyu *Pokémon - Otoño Películas animadas *La gran aventura Lego - Uni-Kitty *Mi madrina es una hechicera - Anna *Buscando a Nemo - Darla *Horton y el mundo de los Quién - Sally O'Malley *Tinker Bell - Voces adicionales *Monster House - Jenny *Tinker Bell: Hadas al Rescate - Lizzy Griffiths *Barbie: Moda mágica en París - Alice *Los juegos en la Tierra de las Hadas - Fern *El espanta tiburones - Voces diversas *Bolt: Un perro fuera de serie - Voces diversas *Vecinos invasores - Voces diversas *Las locuras de Kronk - Chaca *Lilo y Stitch 2: Stitch en cortocircuito - Voces diversas *Leroy y Stitch - Voces diversas *El libro de la selva 2 - Voces diversas Películas de Anime *El viaje de Chihiro - Chihiro (doblaje mexicano) *Steamboy, la máquina de vapor - Scarlett O'Hara *El mundo secreto de Arrietty - Arrietty (Versión Buenavista) Dramas coreanos *Eres guapísimo - Yoo He Yi *Dream High: Sueña sin límites 2 - Rian/Lee Jae Kyung Telenovelas brasileñas Marcela Barrozo *Madona en El sabor de la pasión *Estelinha Albuquerque en Chocolate con pimienta *Bianca Ferreira da Silva en Señora del destino *Ramona Monteiro Duarte en Dos caras (1era voz) Bruna Marquezine *Teresinha en Río del destino *Lurdinha en La Guerrera *Luiza en En Familia Poliana Aleixo *Olivia Damasceno en Insensato corazón *Cecilia Vilaça en La Vida Sigue *Beatriz en Encantadoras Bianca Bin *Victoria en Boogie Oogie * Fátima Lobato en Passione *Amelia en Preciosa Perla Otros papeles *Emilia en Pirlimpimpim (Isabelle Drummond) *Filó en Cuento encantado (Flávia Rubim) *Luisa en El astro (Hanna Romanazzi) *Paloma Bragança en Avenida Brasil (Bruna Griphao) Videojuegos *Freya en Smite Intérprete Los juegos del hambre *''"Deep in the Meadow"'' - Katniss Everdeen (Jennifer Lawrence) Los juegos del hambre: Sinsajo - Parte 1 *''"The Hanging Tree"'' - Katniss Everdeen (Jennifer Lawrence) Curiosidades y datos extra *Jessica ha afirmado varias cosas vía Ask.fm: **Su personaje favorito de los que ha doblado ha sido Katniss de Los juegos del hambrehttp://ask.fm/jezzyLw/answer/34940128927. **Los dos personajes que la han cambiado o marcado de cierta manera son Ivy Dickens de Chica indiscreta y Carrie Bradshaw de The Carrie Diaries por sus personalidadeshttp://ask.fm/jezzyLw/answer/36654583199 http://ask.fm/jezzyLw/answer/36846275231. **Si no pudiera seguir doblando algún personaje, le gustaría ser reemplazada por Leyla Rangel o Carla Castañedahttp://ask.fm/jezzyLw/answer/103150454687. Enlaces externos *Twitter de Jessica Ángeles *Ask.fm de Jessica Ángeles Referencias Angeles, Jessica Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Intérpretes